Olaf and Esme
by Isabella Garcia
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It is about Olaf and Esme and how they meet, how they fell in love, their good times and bad times. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my very first fanfic. The story is from Olaf and Esme's POV. They first meet each other in this chapter. Hope you like it and please review.

Esme's POV:

"Welcome Esme, to the V.F.D. headquarters in the Valley of Four Drafts,"a short woman with dark hair said to me.   
"I will show you where your dorm room is."

"Thank you," I replied. "But what about my luggage?"

"David will bring your luggage to your room," she replied, pointing at a man who was standing mear the door.

"Okay," I said. I just join this organization almost a month ago, and now I was finally at one of the main headquaters of V.F.D.

"Your going to like it here," the woman said. "You will learn all about secret codes, disguise training, and detective skills. There are also a lot of activites to do here. Mountain climbing, scuba diving, skydiving, acting, and lots of other activites."

"I'm going to to be taking an acting class,"I said.

"I think Clara is in acting," the woman said.

"Who's Clara?" I asked

"You're going to be sharing a dorm room with her," she replied. "Well, here we are," she said, stoping at a door with the number 454. She opened the door to reveal a room with two beds, one big dresser, a closet, and a small bathroom. Sitting on one of the beds was a girl who looked like she was about sixteen years old. She had light brown skin and brown eyes.

"Hola," said the girl. "Hola is the spanish word for hello. Spanish is my first language because I'm from Mexico. My name is Clara. What's your name?"

"I'm Esme," I replied.

"Nice to meet you Esme."

"What time does acting class start?" the woman asked.

"It starts in ten minutes," Clara replied. "Why did you ask?"

"Because Esme is taking acting and I need someone to show her where her class is."

"I can show her where her class is," Clara said. "Come on Esme, I'll show you."

While we were walking to the class Clara talked all the way there. "Would this girl ever shutup?" I was wondering to myself.

Olaf's POV:

I was sitting at my desk drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. I looked at the clock. Only eight more minutes till class starts. I heard someone opening the door. Usually students don't start getting to class till three minutes before class starts. The person who opened the door was Clara. Walking next to Clara was a girl with long black wavy hair and emerald eyes.

"Hey Count Olaf," Clara said. "This is Esme. She's a new student."

"Welcome Esme," I said, shaking her hand. What is your full name?"

"Esme Gigi Geniveve Steller," she replied.

"I'm Count Olaf, your acting teacher," I said.

"Can Esme sit next to me, since no one else sits there?" Clara asked.

"Sure," I replied.

As Esme and Clara were sitting down, more students came into the classroom. The bell rung and then class begun.

"Good afternoon class," I said. " We have a new student. Esme, would you please stand up and introduce yourself to the class."

"My name is Esme. I'm seventeen, but I'm going to be eighteen this week," she said.

"Today class, I said after Esme was finished introducing herself to the class. "We are going to practice some acting in the theater. Please line up in a single file line everyone."

After everyone lined up in a single file line, we walked to the theater.

"This is such a smashing theater," Esme said as we walked into the theater.

"This is sych a smashing theater," mimiked and imature boy. He and his friends started giggling.

"Unless you want my fist in your face, I suggest you shutup," Esme threatened.

That got them to shutup. Then Clara started giggling.

"Everyone find a seat in the first or second row and sit down," I said. "Today, we are going to practice improvisation. I will make up a scene and I want you to make up words for that scene. The first scene we're going to do is a girl just got dumped by her boyfriend, and her friend is trying to comfort her. Esme, you'll be the girl, and Clara would be her friend."

Clara and Esme walked on stage and sat down in two chairs that were on stage. Esme put her face in her hands and acted like she was crying.

"Are you okay?" Clara asked.

"No! I'm not okay," Esme said, lifting up her head. Her eyes were watery, as if she was really crying. "I can't believe he did this to me."

"Don't worry about him. He obviously isn't worth it breaking your heart like that."

"I can't seem to get over him. I loved him."

"It must be very hard for you."

"You don't understand the pain I'm feeling. No one will understand," Esme said and put her face in her hands again.

"Well, we're finished," Clara said.

"Well done girls," I said, while everyone was clapping. "Especially you Esme. I didn't know you were so talented."

"Thank you," Esme said, starting to blush.

For the rest of the time in class, we continued improvisation. Out of all the performances I've seen today, there was no better performance then Esme's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Esmes POV:

Three days later at lunch...

"Are you enjoying your stay here so far?" Clara asked me.

I was about to ansewer her question, but I had food in my mouth.

"Esme, didn't you here me?"

"Yes," I replied after I was finished chewing. " I couldn't talk because I had food in my mouth. I really like it here.

"What's your favorite class?" she asked.

"Acting," I replied. "My bithday's tomorrow. Are you going to give me a present or anything?"

"Mabye, mabye not," Clara replied. "You'll just have to wait till tomorrow. The Fall Dance is also tomorrow. Do you have a date?"

"No," I replied. "Do you?"

"I don't want a date,"Clara said. "I'm going to see how many people would ask me to dance."

"Why?" I asked

"Because Sara and me have a bet on who would dance with more people. I'm betting two dollars.

"Oh brother," I said and rolled my eyes. "Well , I'm done eating. Lets go."

Olaf's POV:

I knocked on the door of my girlfriend's room. I was holding a bouquet of flowers that I brought for her.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me Olaf," I replied.

"Come in."

I opened the door. She was laying down in bed. She looked really sick and tired.

"Hello Olaf," she said, then started coughing.

"When I heard you that you were sick, I came up here to see you. I got these flowers for you, Olivia," I said, handing her the flowers.

"Thank you," she said, and then put the flowers in a vase on her bedside table.

"Do you know if you will be well in time for the dance tomorrow?" I asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "If I am better by tomorrow, I'll come to the dance with you."

"Well, I got to go," I said. "My class is about to start. Bye Olivia. Hope you get well soon."

"Bye Olaf. Thank you for the flowers."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Esme's POV:

I was so excited. Today I was no longer a teenager, but an adult. I was finally eighteen. I got out of bed and was walking to the bathroom, when someone jumped on my back.

"Happy Birthday Esme!" Clara said.

"Clara, get of my back before I drop you!" I told her. She can be so imature sometimes.

"Sorry," she replied, getting of my back. " I was just trying to get your attention so I can give you your present."

"Present?" I asked. "You have a present for me?"

She went under her bed, and pulled out a box. "Here, this is for you," she said handing me the box.

"Thank you," I said, and opened the box. Inside the box was a beautiful emerald green dress that matched perfectly with the color of my eyes. "Wow!" I exclamied. "This is beautiful. I'm going to wear it tonight."

"I thought you'll like it," Clara said. "Remeber you owe me a present on my birthday. That dress was expensive."

Later on that day...

Even thought I didn't have a date for the dance, I was still excited. I was taking some curlers out of my hair. Clara walked out of the bathroom, wearing a dark red dress. She had her hair in a side ponytail, and had a flower in her hair near her ear.

"How do I look?" she asked me.

"You look smashing," I replied.

"So, have you got a date yet?" Clara asked me.

"No," I replied.

Olaf's POV:

I looked at my watch. It was 8:10. The dance started ten minutes ago. I walked up to Olivia's room and opened the door. She was still sick and in bed.

"Sorry Olaf," she said. "I won't be able to go to the dance with you."

"If you can't come to the dance with me, then I'll stay here with you," I said.

"No," she replied. "You should still go to the dance. If you stay here with me you might get sick too."

"Okay," I said. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she said. "Well hope you have fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Author's note: I hope you like this chapter. It's the chapter where Olaf and Esme fall in love. R&R

Esme's POV:

I was sitting at a table drinking punch and watching people dance. I waved at Clara when I saw her walking toward the table.

"How many people did you dance with so far?" I asked her.

"Four, so far," Clara replied.

"Do you want to dance Clara?" some guy asked her.

"Sure," she replied, and then left with him.

I sighed as I watched them.

"Is anyone sitting here?" someone asked me.

I turned around to see who asked me. It was my acting teacher, Olaf.

"No," I replied.

"Can I sit here?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. "So, you couldn't find a date to the dance?" I asked him, as he was sitting down.

"Actually, I was going to go with my girlfriend," he replied. "But she is sick."

"Oh," I said.

"Have you danced with anyone yet?" he asked me.

"No," I replied. "No one has asked me to dance with them yet."

"I'm suprised no one has asked you to dance with them," he said. "You're such a lovely girl."

"Thank you," I said, blushing. "I'm not really a girl anymore. Today was my birthday. I'm eighteen now."

"Well, Happy Birthday," he said. "Would you like to dance?"

I smiled at him. "I'll love to," I replied.

I took his hand and we went to the dance floor. Olaf put his arm around me and I put my hand on his shoulder. The band was playing a slow song. I stared into Olaf's eyes. They were blue and shined like the stars. He was a really good dancer. Suddenly, I was feeling this feeling I never felt before. It was a really strong feeling. I think I might be falling in love.

"You're a really great dancer," I told him.

"Thank you," he replied.

After we danced, I walked outside to the balcony. Olaf followed me.

"It's such a beautiful night," I said.

"Really beautiful," he said. Then in a quiet voice he said, "Just like you."

"Just like me?" I asked.

"What like you?" he said, blushing.

"Nevermind," I said. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-four," he replied.

"Have you been in any movies or plays?" I asked him.

"I've been in a few movies and in a lot of plays," he replied. "Have you?"

"I never been in a movie, but I was in a few play."

"Well, I'm kinda tired," he said. "I think I might leave. Bye Esme."

"Bye Olaf," I said, then kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for dancing with me."

He started blushing. "You're welcome," he said before he left.

Olaf's POV:

I was tired, but I couldn't seem to get to sleep. All I can think about is Esme. She was beautiful, especially tonight. She had the most beautiful eyes that were like emaralds. She had such a wonderful smile. Tonight, when I was dancing with her, I was feeling a feeling I've never felt before. This feeling was stronger then the feelings I have for Olivia. There was something about Esme that made me want to be with her. I think I might be falling in love with Esme. But, I can't be falling in love with her. I have a girlfriend, who I love. Olivia would be mad if she knew I might be falling in love with someone else. Should I tell Esme about this? Should I hide my feelings for her? Or should I breakup with Olivia? I just didn't know what I should do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Esme's POV:

I was laying in bed, waiting for Clara. I decided to leave the dance a little earlier, but Clara was still there. I was thinking about Olaf. He was so handsome and sweet. I was in love with him. But, he had a girlfriend. I was kinda jealous of her, even though I didn't know her. I wanted to be his girlfriend. When I was dancing with him, it was as if everyone on the dancefloor disappered, except me and Olaf. I heard the door open. It was Clara.

"Hi Esme," Clara said. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked.

"I won the bet," she said, waving two dollers in the air. "I danced with eighteen guys. Sara only danced with fourteen. I saw you dancing with Olaf."

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "So did you like dancing with him?"

"Yes," I replied. "He is a really good dancer and a really nice person."

"I saw you two talking on the balcony. So what were you two talking about?" she asked.

"We just talked about stuff," I replied. Clara can be so noisy sometines. "I also kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for the dance."

"Oh," she said. "Do you like him?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know," she replied. "So do you like him?"

"I'm tired," I said. "Can we just drop the subject so I can get some sleep."

"Fine," she said.

2:00 am the next morning...

I still couldn't go to sleep. I was still thinking about Olaf. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I felt to shy to talk to him about it. I looked at my bedside table. There was my notepad and a pen on it. I picked up the notepad and pen and started to write a love letter. It was two pages long. After I sign the letter, I looked in my purse and grabbed some lipstick. I put the lipstick on, and then left a kiss under my signature. I snuck into Olaf's classroom and put the letter on his desk.

Olaf's POV:

The next day...

I was walking to my classroom because I left my notebook in there. I walked up to my desk and picked up my notebook. Then I saw a letter on my desk. I opened the letter and started reading.

"Dear Olaf," I read. "I felt to shy to tell you how I felt about you, so I decided to write this love letter."

It was a love letter. I folded the letter and left the classroom. I walked back to my dorm room, closed the door, and started reading the letter again. It was from Esme. She felt the same way about me, as I felt about her. Today was Saterday, so I didn't have class today. I decided Monday, after class, I was going to talk to Esme about this.

Monday after class...

"Esme," I said. "I need to talk to you in my office."

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Clara asked Esme.

"No, you go on ahead without me," she replied.

Esme followed me to my office, which was right next to my classroom.

"I want to talk to you about the love letter you wrote," I told her.

"Oh," she said.

"I feel the same way you do."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Ever since the night of the dance all I could do was think of you."

"Me too," she said.

"But, I have a girlfriend, and even if I didn't have a girlfriend, they don't allow student-teacher relationships. It might not work out."

"Oh," she said. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm so sorry," I said. "You may go now."

When Esme opened the door to leave, Clara was leaning on the door, and almost fell down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Clara. "Were you eavesdropping? And if you were, how much of the conversation did you hear?"

"Yes, I was eavesdropping," she replied. "And I've heard everything. I'm so sorry. I would never do it again."

"I don't want you to tell anyone about this conversation," I told her.

"Yes sir," she replied. "I won't tell no one, I promise."

"Good," I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Esme's POV:

"Hey, wait up Esme," Clara said. "Your walking too fast."

"It was true that I was walking fast. Tears welled from my eyes. I was trying to hurry to my room before I started crying, I was already crying. I quickly ran into my room, closed the door, and started crying into my pillow.

"Esme, are you okay?" Clara asked.

"Okay? Do I look like I'm okay?"

"No," she replied.

"I can't belive it," I said through sobs. "I love him and he loves me too, but he has a girlfriend, and if he didn't, they don't allow student-teacher relationships. It is unfair."

"He didn't exactly say it wasn't going to work out," Clara said. "He said it 'might' not work out."

"It still wouldn't work out," I said. "Can you please leave? I feel like being alone."

"Okay," Clara said. Then she left.

Olaf's POV:

I decided to breakup with Olivia. It was a hard decision to make, but I didn't love her as much as I used to. I found Olivia in the diningroom. She was drinking some tea.

"Hello Olivia," I said as I sat down next to her.

"Hi darling," she replied.

"I need to talk to you in priviate," I told her.

"Okay," she replied. "We can talk in my room."

I followed her to her room.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"You know I care about you alot," I said. "But I don't love you as much as I used to.

"What!" she asked. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes," I replied.

"But, why?" she asked. Her eyes were filling with tears.

"Because I love someone else.

"Who is she!" Olivia yelled. "What's her name!"

"I can't tell you who she is," I replied. "I'm sorry.

"Sorry!" she yelled. "You breakup with me and expecte me to forgive you!" She threw a pillow at me. "Get out! And never come back!"

I quickly got out of the room. When I left the room, I could still hear her crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Esme's POV:

The next day...

I was still upset about what happened yesterday. I really didn't want to go to class today, but Clara made me go. Finally class was over, as I was about to leave, Olaf told me to wait.

"Wait Esme," he said. "I need to talk to you.

"Okay," I said, wondering what he wanted to talk to me about this time.

"What do you want?" I asked him when we were in his office.

"I just wanted to tell you that I broke up with Olivia," he replied. "Because I didn't love her anymore. I love you."

I was so shocked. "You broke up with her for me?"

"Yes," he said.

"But we still won't be able to go out because the don't allow student-teacher relationships,"I said.

"We don't have to tell anyone. We can keep it a secret," he said. "Do you want to go on a date with me Friday?"

"I would love to,"I replied. "But what if someone notices that we are gone? They will get suspicious."

Olaf was about to reply, but then there was a knock on the door. Olaf opened the door. It was Clara. "Have you seen Esme sir?" she asked Olaf.

"Yes, she is in here," Olaf replied.

"There you are Esme,"Clara said. "I was wondering where you went."

"Can you keep a secret Clara?" Olaf asked her.

"Yes, why do you ask?" she replied.

" I broke up with Olivia, so I can secretly be with Esme. Esme and I are going on a date Friday," he said.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because I need a favor from you," he replied.

"What do you need me to do?"

"If anyone ask where we are when we're on are date, I need you to tell them that Esme and I went to get some costumes for our next play," he replied.

"Si senior," she replied. "I mean yes sir."

"Good now you may leave. I need to talk to Esme for a few more minutes,"he said.

"I want you to be ready by 6:30 Friday,"he told me when Clara left.

"Okay," I said. "Where are we going?"

"It's a suprise," he said. "Bye Esme."

"Bye Olaf," I said. I was so excited. I couldn't wait till Friday.

Olaf's POV:

Friday afternoon...

It was 4:30. I was driving to the flower shop to buy Esme a bouquet of flowers. I couldn't wait for 6:30. Finally I got to the flower shop, I really didn't know what kind of flowers Esme liked. I bought he the most expensive and beautiful roses. It was almost 5:30 when I got back. I took a shower. Then I put on my most expensive suit, then I put on some cologne. After that, I went outside in the parking lot, where I told Esme to meet me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Esme's POV:

I put on some perfume that smelled like roses. I looked in the mirror to check my hair. "How do I look?" I asked Clara.

"You look great. I really like your dress," she said, pointing at the glittery black dress I was wearing.

"Thank you," I said. "Bye Clara."

"Bye Esme. Hope you have a good time tonight."

I closed the door of our room, and started walking toward the parking lot. I was a little bit nervous. What if something went wrong? What if someone found out about us? I opened the back door and walked to the parking lot. There I saw Olaf standing by his car. He looked very handsome in his suit. He was holding a bouquet of roses.

"Hello Esme," he said as I walked toward him. "You look very beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," I replied. "You look very handsome."

"These are for you," he said handing me the roses.

"Thank you," I said. "They're very lovely.

He opened the car door for me, then closed it when I was inside. He got into the driver's side of the car and started driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"You'll see when we get there," he replied.

After almost an hour, we finally stopped at a fancy, new restaurant called Giovanni's.

"This is a very in restaurant," I said as we walked inside.

"What does in mean?" Olaf asked me.

"It means stylish," I replied.

"Do you have a reservation?" asked the man that was standing by the door.

"Yes,"Olaf replied. "Olaf and Esme, table for two."

He led us to a small table with two chairs. On the table was a candle and two menus.

"Your waiter would be here soon to take your order," replied the man.

We sat down and looked at the menu. About five minutes later, the waiter came.

"Good evening sir and madam," greeted the waiter, in an Italian accent. "My name is Luigi. I will be your waiter tonight. May I take your order?"

"I would like lasagna with garlic bread and a side salad," I said.

"I would like some spaghetti," Olaf said.

"Would you like some breadsticks while you wait for your food?" Luigi asked us.

"Yes," Olaf said.

"I'll be right back with the breadsticks," he said,and then left.

"Do you have any siblings?" Olaf asked me.

"I have a sister who is 22 years old, and two brothers, they're 20 and 19. I'm the youngest," I replied. "Do you have any siblings?"

" I have a brother who is twenty," he replied.

"Here's your breadsticks," Luigi said, and put a basket of breadsticks on the table. "I forgot to ask you this earlier, but what would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a glass of water," I replied.

"I'll have a glass of wine," Olaf replied. Then the waiter left again.

"You have really beautiful eyes,"Olaf said. "They look just like emeralds."

"Thank you,"I replied.

"So, how do you like my class so far?" he asked me.

"I really like your class," I replied.

"Why did you choose to take acting?" he asked me.

"Because I like to act. I was in only a few school plays. I also wanted to learn more about acting."

We talked for about twenty minutes before Luigi came back with our food and drinks.

"Here's your food,"he said. "Hope you enjoy your meal.

For the rest of the date we ate and talked. When we were done eating, Olaf payed the bill. Then we drove back to the headquaters.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," I said.

"I had fun tonight too," Olaf replied. "Goodnight Esme," Olaf said, then he kissed me gently on the lips.

He was a very good kisser. I kissed him back. We were kissing for two minutes.

"Goodnight Olaf," I said. "I love you."

"Goodnight Esme," he replied. "I love you too."

As I was walking back to my room, all I could seem to think about was our first kiss.

Olaf's POV:

I was trying to sleep. All I can seem to think about was Esme. She looked really beautiful in her glittery black dress. I loved the smell of her perfume, the smell of roses. I especially loved her kiss. She was a better kisser then Olivia. I had such a wonderful time with her. Finally, I fell asleep. I had a dream about Esme an me. We were at the beach. It was a very sunny day. We were playing in the water. Then we started making out on the sand. It was so wonderful. I was about to take of her bathing suit, but then I woke up. I looked at the clock. It was 3:30am. I was kinda upset that I woke up. I was having the most wonderful dream. I sighed, then went back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Esme's POV:

The day before Christmas Eve...

Clara and I went to town today to do some Christmas shopping. I looked at my Christmas shopping list. On my list I had my mom, dad, siblings, my grandparents, Clara, and Olaf. I didn't know what I was going to get for Olaf. I really wanted to get him something special. I looked at Clara's list.

"Wow, you have a really long list," I said to her.

"Well, I want to give everyone in my family something for Christmas,"she said.

"You have a lot of people in your family," I said. "Are you sure you have enough money to buy all those presents?"

"I'm sure," she replied. "I've been saving my money since April."

"There's a clothes store over there," I said, pointing to the clothes store.

First we went to the clothes store. I bought my sister a white leather coat with fur cuffs on the sleeves. I also bought my dad a new shirt. After we were done shopping at the clothes store, we went to a shoe store. At the shoe store I bought my brother a pair of formal black shoes, and I bought my mother a pair of boots. When we were done shopping there, we went to a book store. I bought my 19 year old brother a couple of books, since he liked to read. We went to some other stores. I bought my grandma a sewing kit, and I bought my grandpa a new fishing pole. I went back to the clothes store without Clara and bought her a new dress. The only person left on my list was Olaf. I still didn't find the perfect present for him. I walked into a jewlry store. I was looking at the watches, when I found the perfect present for Olaf. It was a twelve karat gold watch.

"Excuse me sir, how much does this watch cost?" I asked the man at the cash register.

"Thirty dollars," he replied.

I took out my wallet. I only had twenty dollars. I didn't have enough money to get the watch. I sighed and walked towards the front door of the store. As I was opening the door, I noticed the emerald ring that my sister gave me for my bithday on my finger. Suddenly, I had an idea. I closed the door and walked up to the man at the register.

"Do you buy jewlry?" I asked him.

"Well, it depends on what kind of jewlry it is and in what condition it is in," he replied. "What do you want to sell?"

"I want to sell this emerald ring," I said, then handed him the ring. "How much money will you give me for it?"

He examined the ring, then answered my question. "Ten dollars."

"Okay," I said and smiled. After he gave me the money, I bought the watch. I knew my sister would be mad at me if she knew I sold the ring but it was worth it.

Olaf's POV:

I looked at my Christmas list. The only person left on the list was Esme. I didn't really know what to get her. I wanted to get her the perfect present. After two hours of looking, I finally found her the perfect present when I was looking in the jewlry shop window. It was a pair of diamond earrings. As I was about to walk into the jewlry shop, the shopkeeper walked out and started locking the door.

"Excuse me sir," I said to the shopkeeper. "Will this store be open tomarrow?"

"No," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to buy a pair of diamond earrings for my girlfriend for Christmas," I replied.

"Sorry," he said. "You're going to have to get her something else."

"Well, can't you unlock the store and let me buy the earrings?" I asked.

"Nope," he replied. "It's closing time.

"Please sir. I'll give you anything. I'll pay double for the earrings if you open the store," I said.

"Really?" he asked. "Do you have the money.

"Yes," I replied.

"Give me the money first," he said.

I gave him the money. He counted it, then unlocked the door and gave me the earrings. Even though I had the earrings, I was kinda upset the I had to pay double for them, because I was going to use some of that money to buy me a new watch.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: I noticed that not that many people have review my fanfic. If you read this story, can you please review. I want to thank the few people who actually reviewed my story.

Chapter 10:

Esme's POV:

Christmas Eve...

Tonight, I was going on a date with Olaf. I looked at the clock. It was 5:45. Olaf told me to meet him in the parking lot at 6:00 because most resterants closed at 8:00 tonight. After dinner, Olaf and I were going ice skating in the park. I finished combing my hair, then I put on some purfume. I grabbed my skates and opened the door to my room.

"Bye Clara," I said.

"Bye Esme," Clara replied. "Hope you have fun."

I walked out to the parking lot. Olaf was there, he had a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Hello Esme," Olaf said. "You look very lovely tonight. These are for you," he said, handing me the flowers.

"Thank you," I replied. You look very handsome tonight.

He opened the car door for me. Then he got into the driver's seat and started driving. After almost an hour, we finally stopped at a fancy sea food resturant. We had a candle light dinner of lobster. When we were finished with dinner, Olaf and I went to the park. The pond at the park was frozen. The moonlight was shining on the ice, making it sparkle and shine.

"Wow, this is beautiful," I said, looking at the frozen pond.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said. I started blushing.

We put on our skates. Olaf took my had, and we went to the frozen pond and started skating. We were the only people there. Olaf twirled me around a few times. Then Olaf kissed me gently on the mouth. I kissed him back. We kissed for about seven minutes.

I stopped kissing him. "Olaf, I don't think we should be kissing in public. What if we get caught?" I asked him.

"You're right Esme," Olaf said. "When we get back to the headquaters, do you want to go to my room?"

"Sure, I would love to," I replied.

Olaf's POV:

After we got back to the headquaters, Esme and I snuck to my room. I locked the door. Esme and I sat on my bed and started kissing. After ten minutes, we started french kissing. I was starting to unzip Esme's dress, but she stopped me.

"Wait Olaf," she said.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I don't think I'm ready for this," Esme said. " Besides,we've been only going out for a month. I don't want to rush things."

"I understand," I said. "Well, goodnight Esme."

"Goodnight Olaf," Esme said, then she kissed me. She left the room.

I sighed, as I layed down on my bed. I was kinda upset that Esme wasn't ready, but I was ready. I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to caress her. I wanted to wake up next to her. I closed my eyes and sighed. I fell asleep thinking about Esme.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I've still only have three reviews. I want y'all to start reviewing. Until y'all start reviewing, I'm not going to update my story.

Chapter 11

Esme's POV:

The next morning(Christmas)...

"Wake up Esme," Clara said, shaking me.

I looked at my clock. "But it's only 8:30,"I whined. "Leave me alone and let me go back to sleep."

"But, it's Christmas morning," Clara said.

"I don't care," I replied. "I'm very tired and I want to sleep."

Clara rolled her eyes, and walked to the window. She opened the curtains, letting the sunlight enter the room.

I put the blanket over my head. "Close those curtains," I said. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"If you want them closed, then get up and closed them yourself."

I groaned, and got up, then closed the curtains.

"Well, now that you're up I can give you your present," she replied. She walked up to the closet, opened the door, and grabbed something that was shaped like a square and wrapped in wrapping paper.

"Here," she said. "This is for you."

I opened the present. It was a small purple book that had my name on it. I opened the book, and saw that the pages were blank. I think it is a diary. "Is this a diary?" I asked Clara.

"Yeah," she replied. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," I replied. "Thank you Clara."

"You're welcome," she replied. "Do you have anything for me?"

"Yep," I replied. I walked over to the dresser, opened one of the drawers, and pulled out a box that was wrapped in wrapping paper. "Merry Christmas," I said, handing her the box.

She opened it. Inside was the dressss that I bought her a couple of days ago.

"This is beautiful," she said, taking the dress out of the box. "Thank you. I'm going to wear it tonight at the Christmas party. Well, I got to go Esme. I promised to help decorate for the Christmas party."

"Okay," I replied. "See you later Clara," I said.

"Adios Esme," she said, then walked out of the room. As soon as she left, I went back to sleep.

Later that night...

Clara and I were getting ready for the Christmas party. I was having trouble deciding what to wear.

"Clara, which dress should I wear?" I asked her. "The green dress or the red dress?"

"The green dress," Clara replied.

"Okay," I said. "Which earrings do you think will look better with this dress?" The gold hoops or the silver hoops?"

"The silver hoops," she replied.

"Okay, thanks" I changed into my dress, the put on the silver hoops. I looked in my closet, and took out three pairs of shoes.

"Which shoes do you think would look best with my dress?"

"The white stilettos," she replied. "Why do you keep on asking me so many questions on what to wear? Have you forget how to dress?"

"No," I replied. I'm asking you because I want to look perfect tonight."

"Whatever," she replied. "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Yes," I replied. As we were walking toward the door, I realized that I almost forgot about something.

"Wait Clara," I said, then ran to my bed and took a small box wrapped in wrapping paper that was under my bed. "I almost forget Olaf's present."

Olaf's POV:

I was sitting at a table in the back of the room at the Christmas Party. I was waiting for Esme to come. After a couple of minutes, I saw Esme entering the party. She looked amazing tonight. She was wearing a green, sleaveless dress and white stilettos. I waved at her as she started walking towards the table. She waved back.

"Hi darling," Esme said, then sat down at the table. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine," I replied. "You look very lovely tonight."

"Thank you," she replied.

"I have something for you," I told Esme, then tooked a small box out of my pocket. "Merry Christmas, Esme."

"Thank you," she said, then opened the box. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "These are very beautiful. They must have been really expensive."

"Yeah, they were. I had to use some of the money I was saving to buy me a new watch, so I can get you your present," I said.

"Well, you don't have to worry about getting a new watch," she said, then tooke a box out of her purse. "Merry Christmas Olaf," she said handing me the box.

I opened it. I was suprised about what was in the box. It was a twelve karat gold watch.

"Thank you Esme," I said. This is very nice and expensive. How were you able to afford it?"

"I sold my emerald ring to get the money to buy your watch," she replied.

"You sold your ring, just to get me this?" I asked

"Yes, but it was worth it," Esme replied.

"Thank you," I said, then kissed her on the cheek. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure," she replied.

We danced for most of the night. At 11:30, I walked Esme back to her room.

"I had a good time tonight," Esme said.

"Me too," I replied. "Thank you for the watch."

"Your welcome," she replied. "Thank you for the earrings.

I was about to leave, until I noticed that Esme and I were standing under mistletoe.

"Look Esme," I said. "We're standing under mistletoe."

"That mistletoe wasn't under there earlier," Esme said. "Clara must have put it there."

"Well, we're under mistletoe, so you know what that means," I said, then kissed Esme. Esme kissed me back. It was a really wonderful kiss.

"Well, goodnight Olaf," Esme said, and walked into her room.

"Goodnight Esme," I replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: I would like to thank two people who reviewed my fanfiction. I'm glad y'all liked my story. Well here's chapter twelve.

Chapter 12:

Esme's POV:

Febuary 12...

Clara and I were in the ball room. We volunteered to help decorate the room for Valentine's Day Ball.

"Are you going to the ball with anyoune?" I asked Clara.

"Yeah," Clara said.

"Who are you going to the ball with?" I asked her.

"I have a secret admire," Clara said. "He gave me a letter saying he wanted to go to the dance with me."

"I can't wait for the ball," I said. "I bought Olaf a big box of chocolates and a card for Valentine's Day."

"Do you and Olaf have any plans after the dance?" she asked me.

"No," I replied. "Not yet."

Olaf's POV:

Today I went to town to go get Esme something for Valentian's Day. Most of the store's in town were decorated for V-day. The first store I went to was the greeting card store. I bought Esme a lovely Valentine's Day card. The next store I went to was the flower shop. I bought Esme a dozen roses. The last store I went to was the jewlry store. There, I found a silver heart shaped locket neckalace. It was the perfect present for Esme.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Esme's POV:

Valentine's Day...

It was thirty minutes before the Valentine's Day ball started. I was taking some curlers out of my hair and combing it. Clara was putting makeup on. It was the first time I've ever seen her wearing makeup.

"When did you start wearing makeup?" I asked her.

"I want to look really beautiful tonight for my date," she replied.

"You don't even know who you date is," I said.

"So what. I still want to look beautiful," Clara replied.

About twenty-five minutes later, someone knocked on the door. I opened the door. The person at the door was Mark. He was a boy that is in our acting class. He was holding a big red teddy bear and a small box of chocolates.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Is Clara here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm here," Clara said, and walked to the door.

"Happy Valentines Day Clara," he said, and handed her the bear and chocolates. "I came here to take you to the dance."

"You're my secret admire?" she asked him.

"Yep," he replied. "Lets get going."

"Okay," she said. "See you later Esme."

Clara and Mark left. I put on my diamond earrings that Olaf gave me for Christmas, then left the room, and started walking toward the ballroom. When I got there, I saw Olaf sitting at a table by himself. I waved at him and walked over to the table and sat down.

"Happy Valentines Day Olaf," I said to him.

"Happy Valentines Day Esme," Olaf replied. "I have some presents for you, but they're in my room. At 10:30, we're going to go to my room so I can give you your gifts."

"Okay," I replied. "Do you want to dance?"

"I would love to," Olaf said.

We were mostly dancing, until 10:30. Olaf and I snuck into his room. He locked the door.

"So what did you get me for Valentine's Day?" I asked him, as I sat down on his bed.

Olaf walked over to the closet, and opened the door. He took out a dozen roses, a card, and a rectangular box from his closet.

"These are for you," he said, handing me the presents.

"Thank you," I said. I opened the box. Inside it was a beautiful silver heart-shaped locket necklace. "This is very beautiful," I said.

"Just like you," Olaf said, then took the necklace out of the box and put it around my next. "Happy Valentines Day, sweetheart," Olaf said, then kissed me.

I kissed him back. We both layed down on his bed and started making out. Then, I unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Then he starte unzipping my dress.

"Esme, are you sure you're ready for this?" Olaf asked me.

"Yes," I replied, as I was unbuttoning his pants.

Olaf took my dress off. I tooked Olaf's pants off. Now, we were in nothing but our underwear.

Well, not for long...

Olaf's POV:

The next morning, I woke up next to Esme. I would never forget last night. It was the most wonderful night in my life. Esme was still asleep. Esme's body was hidden under the covers and she had her back towards me. All I could see of her was the back of her head. I moved closer to her, then sat up a little bit. I started kissing her on the cheek. Esme slowly opened her eyes and smiled. She turned around and kissed me on the lips.

"Good morning sweetheart," I said to Esme.

"Good morning Olaf honey," she said.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her.

"Yes," she replied. "How about you?"

"Yeah, I slept well," I replied. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Yes, last night was the best night of my life," she replied.

"Same here," I said. "You were wonderful last night."

"Thank you," she replied. "Last night was my first time."

"It was?" I asked her.

"Yep," she replied. "I'm so glad that it was with you." Then Esme kissed me. I kissed her back.

"What time is it?" she asked me.

"It's 8:20," I told her.

"I got to go," she said. "Breakfast is in forty minutes. Can I borrow your robe?" she asked me, pointing at the robe on my bed post.

"Sure," I replied.

"She took the robe of the bed post, and put the robe on. Esme picked up her stuff, and unlocked the door.

"Bye Olaf," she said.

"Bye Esme," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Esme opened the door a tiny bit, and looked out the door to see if anyone was coming. There was no one in the hallways, so she walked back to her room.

I was kinda dissapointed that Esme had left. I wanted her to stay here with me. I layed back down, and looked up at the celing. I was still thinking about last night. Esme was so sexy last night. I love everything about her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Esme's POV:

"Where were you last night?" Clara asked me, as I walked into the room. "I stood up till almost three in the morning waiting for you. Where did you get that robe?"

"I was with Olaf last night," I replied. "He let me borrow his robe. Want to see the presents he gave me?"

"Sure," Clara replied.

"He gave me these roses, a box of chocotates, a card, and this beautiful silver locket," I said, showing her the gifts.

"So, what did y'all do last night?" Clara asked.

"Last night Olaf and I danced. Then afterwards, we went to his room so he can give me my presents."

"Well, what else did you do? Did you two have sex?" Clara asked me.

"Mabye we did. Mabye we didn't," I replied.

"Did you two have fun last night?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. "Last night was the best night of my life. Did you have fun with Mark last night?"

"Yes," Clara replied. "We danced. He kissed me and I kissed him back."

Olaf's POV:

Later on that day...

I was walking to my classroom, when Olivia walked up to me.

"Olaf," I need to talk to you," she said.

"Well, okay," I said, wondering what she wanted. "We can talk in my office."

When we got to my office, I sat down at my desk and Olivia sat down in a chair that was in the room.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked her.

"I know who you love," Olivia said.

"Who is it?" I asked her.

"Esme Gigi Geniveve Steller," she replied.

I was so suprised! She knew about us! How did she know?

"Why do you think that?" I asked her.

"I don't think it's her. I know that it's her," Olivia replied. "I saw you two dancing at the Christmas party. When I saw you leaving the party with her, I followed you. I saw you and Esme kissing under the mistletoe. Last night, you and her left the ball early. I followed you and Esme to your room. I stood by the door. After thirty minutes, I went back to the ball, because no one came out of the room. What did you two do last night?"

"That's none of your business," I replied. "And you shouldn't be stalking me you crazy whore."

"Did you have sex with her!" Olivia asked me. "Do you think she is a better lover then me!"

"Actually, we did have sex," I replied. "And she is a way better lover then you are!"

"You probly think that just because she is a damn slut!"

"My girlfriend is not a slut!" I yelled at Olivia.

"She won't be your girlfriend anymore, once I tell everyone about your relationship!" she replied.

When Olivia said that, I calmed down a little bit. Instead of being angry, I was starting to worry about what would happen if Olivia did tell everyone about us.

"Please don't tell everyone about us," I begged Olivia. "I'll give you anything you want."

"I'f you apologize for calling me a crazy whore, I won't tell anyone about you two," she replied.

I was suprised that she didn't ask for money or diamonds. "I'm sorry for calling you a crazy whore," I said. "It was rude of me to call you that. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes," she said, then stood up and walked toward the door.

"You're lucky that I'm still in love with you because if I wasn't, I would have shown you no mercy," she said, as she opened the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: I am sorry for not updating for so long. I promise that I will update the next chapter soon. I want to thank y'all for being patient with me.

Chapter 15

Esme's POV:

The next day…

"Esme, I need to talk to you," Olaf said to me, as I was leaving his classroom.

"Okay," I said, and followed him to his office.

"So, why do you need to talk to me?" I asked him, as I sat down.

"Olivia found out about us," Olaf replied.

I was so shocked when Olaf told me this. It was as if one of my worst nightmares had come true.

"How did she find out about us?"

"She saw us dancing at the Christmas party. When she saw me and you leaving the party together, she followed us. She saw us kissing under the mistletoe. Saturday, Olivia saw us at the Valentines Day Ball together. She followed us that night too. She told me that she stood by my room for thirty minutes, and then went back to the ball because no one came out of the room," he explained.

"She was stalking us!" I exclaimed. She is probably going to tell everyone about us."

"Olivia promised me that she wasn't going to tell anyone," Olaf said.

"How do you know that she is going to keep her promise?"

"Because she still loves me. She told me that she still loved me, before she left the room yesterday."

"Well what should we do about this?" I asked him. "What if someone else finds out about us?"

"We will have to be more careful from now on," he replied. "If we are going on a date, don't dress to fancy. At dances, parties, and balls we won't be able to dance as much. Also, we won't be able to kiss in public."

I know it is important that we didn't get caught being together, but I did not like what Olaf was saying. He was the only person I danced with at the dances, parties, and balls. I loved dressing fancy for him on our dates. And I did not like the fact that we wouldn't be kissing as much as we used to. But, Olaf was kinda right. If we want to be careful, we wouldn't be able to do all the things we usually do all the time.

"I guess your right," I said to Olaf. "We do have to be more careful."

"Okay," Olaf said. "You may go now, unless if you have anything else you want to talk about."

"No, I don't," I replied. I stood up and opened the door. "Bye Olaf," I said, just before I closed the door.

Olaf's POV:

A few days later…

I was in the V.F.D. parking lot waiting for Esme. We were going on a date tonight. I looked at my watch. It was 5:50. When I looked up from my watch, I saw Esme walking towards me. She was wearing a blue dress with long sleeves and matching blue hills. It wasn't as fancy as what she would usually wear on a date, but she still looked beautiful.

"Hello Esme," I said. "You look very pretty tonight."

"Thank you," Esme replied.

I opened the car door for her, then got into the driver's seat, and started driving. After driving for almost an hour, we finally arrived at Giovanni's. The usher by the door took us to our table. We sat down, and then Esme stood up again.

"I got to use the restroom," she said. "I'll be back darling."

"Okay," I said.

As I was waiting for her, I started looking around the room. I looked to my left, and was surprised about who I saw. Sitting at a table together was Clara and Mark. Clara looked in my direction. Her eyes grew wide, and then she looked at Mark. Mark was about to look in my direction, but then Clara leaned forward, and started kissing him. Mark kissed her back. They started making out. People were starting to stare at them. Then, I saw Esme walking to the table.

"Esme, we have to leave," I told her as soon as she sat down.

"Why," she asked me.

"Because they are here," I replied, pointing at Mark and Clara.

"Oh," Esme said.

"Come on let's get going."

Esme and I got up, and left the restaurant. Esme didn't say a word to me on the drive home. Esme didn't speak to me, until we got out of the car.

"Good night Olaf," she said to me. She was about to kiss me, but I stopped her.

"We're not supposed to kiss in public," I told her.

Judging by the look in her eyes, I could tell that she was very upset with me. She turned around, and started walking towards the headquarters.

"Good night Esme," I said. "I'm sorry about tonight."

"Esme didn't reply. She didn't even look back at me. She just kept on walking.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Esme's POV:

I was so pissed off at Olaf. I was quickly walking to my room. My eyes were filling with tears. I opened the door to my room, then slammed it shut. I threw myself down on my bed, and started crying loudly into my pillow.

It wasn't fair. How could he have done this to me? We could have gone to a diffrent restuarant, but he took us back to the headquaters instead. He wouldn't even kiss me goodnight because "we're not supposed to kiss in public." I was so lost in my thoughts, that I did not hear Clara open the door.

"Are you okay Esme?" Clara asked me. "I am so sorry. I should have told you where Mark and I were going. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault," I told her. "It's Olaf and Olivia's fault. If Olivia would have never found out about us, then Olaf wouldn't be worrying about us being more careful when we are together. He probably wouldn't even care if you saw us, but now he does. He didn't eve kiss me goodnight!"

"Why didn't he kiss you goodnight?" Clara asked me.

"Because we were in the parking lot, and he doesn't think we should kiss in public anymore. Even though there was no one else in the parking lot, he still didn't kiss me."

"That's not right," Clara said. "He should have kissed you goodnight."

"I know. I am so mad at him."

"It'll be okay Esme," Clara said, and then she hugged me. "I'm tired. I'm going to get ready for bed."

Ten minutes later, Clara was fast asleep, but I was still awake, crying. I was tired, but I couldn't seem to get to sleep. I was still lost in my thoughts. I was still angry at Olaf and Olivia. I sighed, them looked at the clock. It was 11:00pm. I turned back around, and closed my eyes. Finally I fell asleep.

Olaf's POV:

The next day in class, Esme wouldn't look at me or speak to me. When I asked Esme to answer a question, all she did was shrug her shoulders. I knew Esme was upset about last night, but I didn't think she was that upset. Finally, the bell rung.

"Esme, I need to talk to you," I said to her, as she started walking to the door. She ignored me and kept walking.

I was starting to lose my patients with her. I grabbed her arm, closed the door, then locked it. "I said I needed to talk to you. Now, please have a seat." I let go of her arm. She was mumbling under her breath as she sat down, still avoiding eye contact with me.

"I'm so sorry about last night," I said. "I know you are mad at me, and you have every right to be. If there is anyway I can make it up to you, just tell me and I will do it."

I waited a couple of minutes for Esme to respond, but she said nothing, and was still not looking at me.

"Please look at me Esme," I pleaded. "I want to see your lovely face. I want to see your beautiful emerald green eyes, your cute little nose, and your luscious lips, which I love to kiss."

Esme sighed, then turned around and looked at me. "Happy now?" she said sarcastically.

"Not exactly, but at least you are looking at me and speaking. "I know you are upset at me, but..."

"Upset? I am more then upset! Because of what you done, I ended up crying myself to sleep last night!"

"I didn't know you were that upset about it. I am so sorry about last night. What I did was wrong and unfair. Can you please forgive me?"

"I don't know. Do you deserve to be forgiven?"

I was starting to get annoyed by Esme's stubborness, but I still remained calm. "Please may you forgive me. I love you," I said to her, stroking her hair. If you forgive me, I'll take you to brunch tomarrow.

She sighed, then replied. "Well, I guess if you really are sorry, then I forgive you."

"Thank you Esme," I said, then hugged her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Esme's POV:

A month later...

Tomarrow was Olaf's Birthday. Today I was going shopping to buy Olaf a present and to buy me a new dress to wear on our date tomarrow. I asked Clara to go shopping with me because I needed someone to help me find the perfect present and the perfect dress. Before we looked for a dress, I had to buy Olaf his present.

"What do you think I should get Olaf for his birthday?" I asked Clara.

"Mabye you should get him a tie," she suggested.

"I'm not going to buy him a tie," I replied. "Olaf deserves a better present then that."

"Well, there's a clothes store over there. Mabye you'll find some nice ties there," Clara said pointing at a nearby clothes store.

"Okay, but I am not going to buy him a tie," I replied.

We walked into the clothes store and started looking around. Five minutes later, Clara walked up to me. She was holding a blue and white tie.

"Here's a nice tie," she said. "Mavbye you can find a suit that looks good with it."

"That's a great idea," I said.

"I thought you didn't want to get him a tie." Clara said.

"Well, if I'm going to getting a shirt to go along with it, then I would buy it," I replied.

After looking for about ten minutes, I finally found a nice shirt to get him. After I bought the shirt, we left the store, and went to another clothing store. I tried on twelve diffrent dresses, but I still couldn't find the perfect dress for tomorrow. I was about to give up,but then I saw it. It was a beautiful glittery blue sleevless dress with a long slit on the side. I went into the dressing room and tried it on.

"So, what do you think?" I asked Clara when I got out of the dressing room.

"I really like it, except the slit is too long," she replied.

"Well, I don't think it is," I replied. "I'm going to buy it, and wear it tomorrow."

The next night...

I was looking in the mirror, checking my hair. Tonight I was going to take Olaf on a date for him birthday.

"Clara, do you know any good restuarants that Olaf and I could go to?" I asked her.

"There's a nice Mexican restaurant downtown," she replied. "Mabye you two could go there."

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Yeah, I'll write the down the directions for you."

After Clara gave me the directions, I put on my coat, grabbed Olaf's present, and opened the door.

"Bye Clara," I said.

"Bye," she replied.

I closed the door, and then walked to the parking lot. I waited by Olaf's car for Olaf. After a few minutes, I saw Olaf walking towards me.

"Happy Birthday Olaf," I said to him. "You look very handsome tonight."

"Thank you. Here's the keys to the car," he said, handing me the keys to his car.

I opened the door for Olaf, and then got into the driver's seat.

"Did you get me anything for my birthday?" Olaf asked me.

"Yes," I said, then handed him his present.

"Thank you Esme," Olaf said, after he opened him present. "This is a really nice shirt. I'm going to wear it at the next dance, ball, or party. So, what restaurant are we going to tonight?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Olaf's POV:

It took us about forty-five minutes before we finally stopped at a Mexican restaurant. For dinner we had tacos, refried beans,Mexican rice, and some wine (even though Esme was not legally old enough to drink wine). When we got back to the headquaters, Esme and I went to my room.

"Since today is your birthday, I'm all yours tonight," Esme said when we got into the room. "I'll let you do whatever you want to do with me."

"I want to make love to you. First, I'm going to kiss you gently on the lips," I said, the kissed her on the lips.

"Next, I'm going to lay you down on the bed," I said, then layed Esme down on the bed. "Now, we're going to french kiss."

We were kissing for about five minutes, then Esme started unbuttoning my shirt. Then I started unziping her dress. Esme took off my shirt, and I took her dress off. Esme unbuttoned my pants and took them off. Esme and I started kissing some more, but then someone opened the door to my room. Esme shrieked, and then quickly covered herself up with the covers. I turned around to see who opened the door. It was Jacques, one of my acting students. He was holding a letter in his hand, and had a suprised and horrified expression on his face. He was totally speachless.

"What are you doing in here!" I asked him.

"Mr.D sent me here to give you this letter," he said nervously, showing me the letter.

"Put the letter on my dresser and get out! And you better not tell anyone what you just saw!"

"Yes sir," he said, then he locked the door and closed it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Esme's P.O.V:

"I can't believe this is happening!" I said to Olaf. "Jacques is probably going to tell everyone about us."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he won't tell anyone about us," Olaf replied.

"But what if he does?"

"Stop worrying sweetheart," Olaf said, andthen he kissed me on the cheek. "I know something we could do that can make you stop worrying."

"And what is that?" I asked him, even though I didn't think that there was anything that can make me stop worrying.

"We can continue to make love," Olaf said, and then got under the covers with me, and started kissing me on the neck.

"I don't think that would make me stop worrying," I replied.

"Come on Esme. Today is my birthday. Shouldn't we be celebrating," Olaf said, then kissed me gently on the lips.

"But what if I don't feel like celebrating."

Olaf was about to reply, but then some one knocked on the door. Olaf got up and walked to the door.

"Who's there and what do you want?" Olaf asked the person at the door.

"It's Jacques. Mr.D wants to talk to you and Esme in his office," Jacques said.

"Okay," Olaf said, with a worried expresion on his face.

"What's wrong Olaf?" I asked. "Who is Mr.D."

"Mr.D is the Head of the Educational Department here," Olaf replied. "Jacques must have told him about us."

"What are we going to do?"

"I guess we're going to get dressed, and go to Mr.D's office," he replied, then picked up my dress and tossed it on the bed.

I picked up the dress and put it on. After Olaf got dressed, we started walking to Mr.D's office. I didn't know where his office was, so I followed Olaf. Finally we stopped at a door that had a sign with the words "Mr.D's Office" on it. Olaf knocked on the door.

"Come in," Mr.D said.

Olaf opened the door. Sitting in a chair behind a desk was a middle-aged man with brown hair and glasses. Jacques was standing next to his desk.

"Please sit down Olaf and Esme," he said to us. Olaf and I sat down in two chairs that were in front of the desk.

"I am so ashamed of you two," Mr.D said to us.

"Why?" Olaf asked.

"Don't be smart with me Olaf. You know why I am ashamed of you two," he replied in a annoyed tone. "You two broke a very important rule. We don't allow student-teacher relationships, but you two still disobey the rule. And why did you break the rule?"

"Because I love Olaf and Olaf loves me," I replied nervously.

"You still shouldn't have broken the rule," he said, shaking his head. "I was completly shocked when Jacques told me that he saw y'all in your underwear, making out. How long have you been together? Have you been together for months or was Esme just a one night stand?"

"We'll never tell you! It's none of your business anyways!" Olaf yelled at him.

"Does anyone else know about your relationship?"

"Well, Clara and Olivia know, but they probably wouldn't tell you anything," Olaf replied.

We'll see about that," Mr.D said. "Jacques, can you please tell Clara and Olivia that I want them in my office."

"Yes sir," Jacques replied, and then left the office.

I was worried about what would happen to me and Olaf. My worst nightmare had come true. They found out about us. I was so lost in my thoughts, that I almost didn't notice that Jacques opened the door. Clara and Olivia walked in behind him. Clara and Olivia sat down on a small couch that was in the office.

"I know you're wondering why I wanted you in my office," Mr.D said to Olivia and Clara.

"Yeah. Why do you want us in your office?" Clara asked.

"Because I need to ask you few questions about Olaf and Esme's relationship," he replied.

"I'll be happy to answer any question's you ask me," Olivia said with a big smile on her face. Clara, Olaf, and I glared at her.

"I guess I'll ask you first," Mr.D said to Olivia. "How long has Olaf and Esme been going out?"

"I don't know exactly, but it was sometime before last Christmas," Olivia replied.

"Have they been on any dates?"

"I don't know? But I did see them together at the Christmas Party and the Valentine's day Ball. After the Valentine's Day Ball, they had sexual intercourse with each other."

I was so shocked when Olivia said that. How did she know.

"How do you know about that?" I asked her.

"A little birdie told me," she replied, looking at Olaf. I looked Olaf with a surprised expression on my face.

"Thank you for the information Olivia," Mr.D said. "Now Clara, do you know how long they have been together?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything about their relationship," Clara said.

"Oh well, I already have some information from Olivia," Mr. D said.

"What's going to happen to me and Olaf?" I asked him.

"You won't be able to be together anymore. We're going to keep a close watch on you, just incase you try to get back together. And if you do, you will be kicked out of the organization," Mr.D replied.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Please don't do this to us," I begged. "We are in love. Can't you make an exception?"

"Well, if you would have told me that you two were in love before you started dating, I might have made an exception, but instead y'all started secretly dating. I can't make an exception for rule brakers," he replied.

"Please don't do this to us!" I cried.

"I'm sorry Esme, but I cannot let you two be together. It's against the rules," Mr.D replied. "Clara, can you please escort your friend out of my office, and to her room?"

Clara grabbed my arm. "Come on Esme. Let's go."

"No, I'm not leaving! This is unfair! Let go of me!"

"Esme, I'm going to give you a chance to give Olaf one last kiss," Clara whispered to me quietly. "On the count of tres, I'm going to let go of you. When I let go of you, run towards Olaf and kiss him."

"Thank you," I said to Clara. "You're a good friend."

"You're welcome," she replied, then started counting in Spanish.

"Uno, dos, tres."

Clara let go of my arm. I ran towards Olaf and kissed him. Olaf kissed me back. Jacques was shocked. Mr.D was angry. Olivia scowled. And Clara cheered for us. Finally, we stopped kissing.

"I'll miss you," Olaf said to me.

"I'll miss you too," I said, and then left the room with Clara.

Olaf's P.O.V:

I was laying in my bed, looking up at the ceiling, and thinking about what just happened. I couldn't believe that they found out about our relationship. I felt that it was my fault because I forgot to lock the door. Now me and Esme can't be together. I won't be able to embrace her or kiss her soft lips. I won't be able to take her on anymore dates. I loved Esme with all my heart and Esme loves me. She looked really beautiful in her glittery blue dress with the long slit on the side. I was going to make love to her tonight, until Jacques walked in on us. As I was thinking about Esme, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said to the person who knocked on the door.

They opened the door. It was Olivia. She was holding a present in her hand. I was wondering what she wanted. I was not in the mood to see her.

"Hey Olaf," she said in a sweet voice. "Happy Birthday. I got you a present."

"Oh. Thank you," I said, and then opened my present. It was a book full of monologues.

"So, do you like it?" Olivia asked.

"I guess so," I replied.

"I missed you ever since we broke up," Oliva said to me. "Since you're single now, mabye we should go out on a date sometime. What do you think?"

"Why would I want to go on a date with you after you told Mr.D about Esme and me having sex! Esme is probably mad at me for tellin you about that! Besides, I don't even love you!"

"I still love you, and you don't have a chance with Esme, so I thought mabye we should try going out again."

"Well, I don't want to go out with you! I don't even want to see you right now!" Get out of my room!" I yelled, and then threw a pillow at her.

"Fine! Be that way!" Olivia yelled. Then she left my room and slammed the door.

After she left, I grabbed the book that she got me for my birthday, and threw it in the trash.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: I've noticed that I haven't been getting that much reviews lately. I am not going to update the next chapter till people start reviewing my story.

Chapter 19

Esme's P.O.V. :

"They're so unfair! How could they do this to us?" I said to Clara, crying into my pillow.

"They just don't understand how you feel about Olaf," Clara replied.

"They probably don't even care about how I feel about him," I said. "All they care about is breaking up student-teacher relationships. I am more then angry at them."

"If I was you, I would be angry at them too," Clara replied. "I would also be angry at Olivia."

"I am angry at her," I said through sobs. "That lying whore said that she won't tell anyone about our relationship, but she did. I am also a little upset at Olaf for telling Olivia about him and I having sex."

"I wish there was something I could do to help you, but there is nothing I can do about it," Clara said.

"I feel as if someone has ripped my heart in half. I loved him with all of my heart. He was my Romeo and I was his Juliet," I said, and then I yawned. "I'm tired. I feel like sleeping, but I don't know if I would be able to."

"Well, it is a little late, and I'm tired too. Maybe we should get some sleep," Clara said.

"I'll try," I replied.

"Goodnight Esme," Clara said, and then hugged me. "I hope you feel better tomorrow."

"Goodnight Clara," I replied.

Clara turned off the light, and then layed down on her own bed. In a few minutes, Clara was sound asleep. I was still awake, crying, wondering if I was ever going to be able to sleep again.

Monday...

I was still depressed about Olaf and I having to break up. I reall didn't feel like getting out off bed, but I did. When I walked into the acting class today, there was a lot of people whispering. When they realized that I had walked into the room, most of them stopped whispering and started staring at me as I sat down.

"What are y'all looking at?" I asked them, in an annoyed tone.

They stop staring at me, just as the bell rang.

"Today I'm going to give you a free day. You can talk, just don't be too loud," Olaf said.

I looked up at Olaf. Olaf looked really depressed. He had bags under his eyes, probably from lack of sleep. I turned away from Olaf and layed my head on my desk and closed my eyes. I was about to take a nap, but then someone tapped me lightly on my shoulder. I looked up. It was Mark.

"Is it ture that you and Olaf were secretly dating?" he asked me.

"How do you know about us!" I asked him.

"Who told you?" Clara asked him.

"Nobody told me. I heard them girls over there talking about you and Olaf," he said, pointing at a group of girls talking.

"I can't believe they kept their relationship a secret for so long!" a girl with curly red hair said.

"Why did Esme want to date Olaf anyways?" asked a girl with straight brown hair.

"Probably because he is an actor and has lots of money," the red headed girl said.

"She's such a gold digger," another girl said.

"Olaf probably wanted Esme because she's young and so he could have sex with her," the red headed girl said. "Which is exactly what he got on Valentines Day."

I couldn't stand having her talk about Olaf and I any longer. I walked up to the red headed girl and slapped her in her face.

"Olaf and I were not dating because of lust! We were dating because of love!" I yelled at her.

She and her friends looked at me with a suprised expression on their faces.

"Count Olaf, Esme just slapped me in the face," the red headed girl said to Olaf.

Olaf got up and walked towards us. "Esme, I know you are upset, but that doesn't mean you should slap someone in the face for no good reason."

"I had a good reason," I replied. "She and her friends were talking about me and you."

"How do you know about us?" Olaf her. "Who told you?"

"One of my friends told me," she replied.

"Who told her?"

"Her boyfriend."

"Who told him?"

"His friend."

"Who told his friend?"

"His friend's girlfriend."

"Who told her?"

"Olivia told her."

"I should have known," Olaf said. "I don't want you to talk about Esme and I anymore."

"Yes sir," all of the girls said.

I couldn't believe this was happening. My life was going from bad to worse.

Olaf's P.O.V. :

After class, I went to look for Olivia. I finally found her in the hallway talking to one of her friends.

"Olivia, I need to talk to you," I told Olivia.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Olivia asked me.

"Actually, I want to talk to you in private," I replied.

"Oh, okay," she said.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Olivia's friend asked her.

"No, you go on without me," Olivia replied.

Olivia and I went to my office to talk.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked me again.

"Why did you tell everyone about me and Esme?" I asked her.

"I didn't tell everyone," Olivia replied. "I only told a few people and they told everyone they knew."

"You promised me that you wouldn't tell anyone!" I yelled at her. "You lied to me and broke your promise!"

"Well, you lied to me when you told me that you loved me!"

"I did love you when I told you that, but I don't love you anymore."

"But, I still love you."

"If you love me, then why did you tell people about Esme and I?" I asked her.

"Because you didn't want to go on a date with me," she replied. "You broke my heart!"

"Well, get over it!"

"How can I get over it when I loved you with all of my heart!"

"Have you even tried to find a new boyfriend?" I asked her.

"Yes, I've tried a few times, but it really didn't work out," she replied. "Everytime I was with another guy, all I could seem to think of was you."

I was starting to get tired of hearing Olivia talk about how she still loves me. Why couldn't she get over me?

"I don't want to be rude Olivia, but I am not really in the mood to here you complain about your relationship issues," I said to her. "Now can you please leave my office."

"Okay," she replied quietly,then got up and left my office."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Esme's P.O.V. :

After class Clara, Mark, and I went to the library. I didn't feel like going, but I had to do a research project on my favorite poet, so I had to get a few books. As we were walking to the library people kept on pointing at me and whispering to each other.

"I wish that they would stop talking about Olaf and me," I told Clara and Mark. "I'm already stressed out without them talking about me."

"Just ignore them," Clara said.

"How can I ignore them when they keep on talking?"

"Just don't pay attention to to what they say," Mark replied, as we walked into the library.

I was glad when we walked into the library because it was quiet. Clara, Mark, and I went to the poetry section of the library. I got me a biography about Emily Dickinson and a couple of poetry books. After we were finished looking for our books, we checked them out, and walked out of the library. People were still talking about Olaf and me, but I ignored them.

"Esme's a slut!" I heard someone behind me say. I turned around and saw that it was the girl with the straight brown hair.

I felt like throwing a book at her, but instead I dropped my books and took of running. I burst out crying. I could feel the tears running down my face, like a waterfall. I kept on running without stopping, until I got into my room. Once I got into my room, I threw myself onto my bed and cried into my pillow. I was so tired of people talking about Olaf and me. Some people think that we were dating because of lust and money, but why can't they see that we love each other. Some people think that I'm a slut because I was dating my acting teacher. But, to me he was more than just my acting teacher. He was the man that I loved.

"Esme, are you okay?" Clara asked me, as she walked into my room with Mark right behind her.

"Do I look like I'm okay!" I yelled at her, and then looked up at her.

"No," Clara replied quietly, and then she sat on my bed and hugged me.

"What did I do to deserve this!" I cried out.

"What do you mean?" Clara asked me.

"First of all, Jacques finds out about us, tells Mr.D about us, and then Mr.D makes us break up. Second of all, Olivia tells everyone about us, and now people are talking about us," I replied through sobs.

"How did Jacques find out about you two?" Mark asked me.

"Yeah how did he find out?" Clara asked. "You never told me how you two got caught."

"Well, I don't want to talk about it," I told them.

"Why not?" Clara asked me, just as someone knocked on the door. Clara got up and opened the door. The people who were at the door was Jacques sister, Kit, Frank, and Dewey, one of Frank's identical brothers.

"Hi Clara," Kit said. "We were all going to go mountian climbing. We were just wondering if you and Mark want to come with us?"

"Well, I don't know," Clara replied, and then looked at me. "Do you think Esme could come with us?"

"Of course she could come along," Kit replied.

"I don't feel like going anywhere," I said through sobs.

Kit walked up to me. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Why are you crying?"

"Because everything in my life is going wrong! Mr.D found about Olaf and me, Olivia is telling people about us, and some girl just called me a slut!" I replied. "This is all your brother's fault! Why is your brother such a snitch!"

"My brother is not a snitch!" Kit exclaimed. "And it is not his fault that you two got caught!"

"Your brother told Mr.D about me and Olaf and Mr.D made us break up. Therefore, Jacques is a snitch and it is his fault why I am so miserable!" I said ,and then stood up.

"You need to stop blaming my brother for all of your problems!" Kit said.

"What if I don't stop?" I asked sarcastically. "Are you going to snitch on me?"

"Just because my brother told Mr.D about your relationship doesn't mean that he or I am a snitch," she said. "You need to stop blaming your problems on other people and blame them on yourself!"

I was getting tired of Kit's smart remarks. "I wasn't the one who told Mr.D about my relationship with Olaf!" It was your brother!" I yelled, and then pushed her.

"Oh, so now you want to fight!" Kit said, and the she took off her cat's eyes glasses.

"Calm down ladies," Dewey said, and then he and Frank walked up to us. "There is no reason to fight."

"Fighting would only make things worse," Frank said.

Kit and I glared at each other for a few seconds. Kit put her glasses back on. "I guess you two are right," Kit said to Dewey and Frank. "There is no reason for us to fight."

"Come on let's go," Dewey said, and then took Kit's hand.

"Esme, do you want me to stay with you?" Clara asked, as everyone started to leave.

"No, you can go," I replied. "I would rather be alone."

"Okay," Clara said. "Bye Esme."

"Bye Clara," I said, just as Clara was closing the door.

Olaf's P.O.V. :

A week later...

Tonight, there was a dance. Even though I didn't have a date and I was still upset about having to break up with Esme, I was still going.

When I walked into the ballroom, I started looking around to see if Esme was here. I saw her sitting at a table by herself. As I was walking towards her, some young lady grabbed my arm.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" she asked me.

"Sure, I guess so," I replied.

She took my hand and then we went to the dance floor. I put my arm around her. Then she put her hand on my shoulder and her other hand in my other hand.

"What's your name?" I asked her, as we started dancing.

"My name is Rebecca," she replied.

As I was dancing with Rebecca, I was thinking about how much I missed Esme. Dancing with Rebecca wasn't like dancing with Esme.

"You have very beautiful eyes," Rebecca said flirtatiously to me.

"Thank you," I replied.

"I heard about what happened to you and Esme," she said.

"Oh," I said.

"Some girls don't think that Esme had a really good reason to date you, but I think she did. You're quite handsom and really nice," she said, and then moved closer to me.

"I'm glad to hear that, I think," I replied, and then started stepping back a little bit. After I stepped back, Rebecca stepped foward.

"You're a really great dancer," she said to me, still moving closer to me.

"Thank you," I replied.

Rebecca leaned foward and tried to kiss me, but then I took a big step back. "What are you doing?" I asked her, even though I knew what she was trying to do.

"I'm trying to give you a kiss, but you keep on moving around," she replied.

"I don't want to kiss you," I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I just meet you. You seem like a nice person, but I don't like you like that."

"Oh," she said sadly. "I understand. You're still trying to get over Esme, aren't you?"

"Yes," I replied. "Well, I'm going to sit down."

"Okay," she said, and then we went our separate ways.

I can't believe that Rebecca was trying to make a move on me. She just meet me! I looked at the table were Esme was sitting, but she wasn't there. I guess Esme left early. I was kinda upset because I really wanted to talk to her.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Esme's P.O.V. :

A few weeks later...

Today, I was going on my first V.F.D. mission. Since V.F.D researched fires and helped extinguish them, we had to help extinguish a fire. Olaf was going on this mission too. On the ride to our mission, I wanted to talk to Olaf, but I was afraid that people might start talking about us.

"I really want to talk to Olaf," I told Clara.

"Well, why don't you just talk to him?" Clara asked. Is it because you think that people might start talking about you two?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Who cares what they say about it. If you want to talk to him, then talk to him,"Clara replied.

I was going to talk to Olaf, when the fire truck finally stopped at a burning apartment building. There was lots of people standing outside the building. When we got out of the fire truck, we were each given a specific task. I had to make sure that everyone was okay and ask if anyone was still in the building.

"Are you and your family okay?" I asked a lady who looked really worried.

"My daughter is still trapped in the building," she replied. "You got to save her."

"What floor is she on?" I asked her.

"She's on the second floor," the lady replied.

"Don't worry. I'll get her out," I said, and then grabbed an ax from the fire truck and went inside the building. I went up to the second floor, dodging the flames of the fire. When I got to the second floor, I tried to open the door, but it was really hot, so I chopped it down with the ax. When I got into the apartment, I started looking for the little girl. I finally found her in her room. She looked really scared.

"Are you here to rescue me?" the little girl ask me.

"Yes, I am," I replied, and then I picked her up.

As I was going down the stairs with the child, I realized that the fire was spreading really fast and that the structure was weakening. When we finally got to the first floor, a big piece of wood fell from the celing, landed on my head, and knocked me out. I dropped the little girl and fell to the floor. I could feel the blood running down my head and my vision was becoming blurry.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" the little girl asked me.

"Get out of the building and please get help," I told the girl, just before I blacked out.

Olaf's P.O.V. :

When the little girl came out of the building without Esme, I really started to worry. Where was Esme? What happened to her? Before walking to her mom, the girl walked up to us.

"The lady who came in to rescue me got knocked out by a piece of wood," the little girl said. "You got to help her!"

"Don't worry. I'll get her out," I replied, and then quickly ran into the building. The fire was quickly spreading in the building. I was frantically looking for Esme. I finally found her laying unconsciously on the ground. The flames were getting closer and closer to her. I grabbed her, just before the flames could get to her. When I got out of the building, I layed Esme gently on the ground. People started surronding us to see what would happen.

"I she breathing?" Clara asked. "Did you check her pulse?"

I checked her pulse, but there was no pulse.

"There's no pulse," I told them. "Someone call the hospital."

"I'll go find a payphone and call the hospital," Mark said, and then went to find a payphone.

While Mark went to find a payphone, I started performing CPR on Esme. I performed CPR on her about five times, but there was still no pulse. I could feel tears welling in my eyes. I was afraid that I might lose Esme forever. I loved Esme and I didn't her to die. I decied to perform CPR on her one more time. This time she started breathing. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Esme, are you okay?" I asked her.

"I don't know she replied, and then started looking around. "What happened?"

"When the little girl told us what happened to you, I quickly ran into the building, picked you up, and got you out of the building. After I got you out of the building, I checked you pulse. You had no pulse, so I started performing CPR on you until you started breathing again," I explained to her.

"Did anyone call the hospital?" she asked me.

"Yes," I replied, just as the ambulance arrived.

When the ambulance got there, a couple of guys got out of the ambulance and put Esme on a stretcher. They then put the streatcher in the ambulance, got into the ambulance, and then drove off to the hospital.

I was so glad that Esme was still alive. If she had died, I don't think I would have been able to live without her.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Esme's P.O.V. :

A few hours later...

I was laying on the bed in my room at the hospital, looking out of the window when someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked the person.

"It's Clara and Mark," Clara replied.

"Come in," I said, and then Clara opened the door and her and Mark walked into the room. Clara was holding a card in her hand.

"Are you okay Esme?" Clara asked me.

"Well, I am now," I replied.

"Mark and I made you a get well soon card," Clara said, handing me the card.

"Thank you," I said.

"Can I sign your bandages?" Mark asked me, pointing at the bandages on my head.

"No, not right now," I replied. "My head still hurts really bad."

"Oh," Mark said, just as someone else knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" i asked the person at the door.

"It's me, Olaf. Can I come in?" Olaf asked me.

"Sure," I replied.

Olaf opened the door and walked in. He was holding a bouquet of roses.

"Hello Esme, Mark, and Clara," Olaf greeted. "Esme, can we talk in private?"

"Um, okay," I said. "See you later Clara and Mark."

"Bye Esme," they both said, and then left the room.

"Are you okay Esme?" Olaf asked me.

"Well, I am now," I replied.

"I'm so glad that you're still alive," Olaf said. "I actually started crying when you weren't breathing."

"Olaf, I want to thank you for saving my life," I said, and then kissed him for the first time in a month. It felt so wonderful to have his lips on my lips again.

"I miss you so much," I said after I kissed him.

"I miss you too sweetheart," he said.

"I'm so tired of all of this drama," I said. "First, Mr.D makes us break up, and today I almost died."

"This is all V.F.D.'s fault," Olaf said. "Because of their stupid rules, we cannot be together and because of their stupid missions, you almost died.

"That's true," I replied.

"One day, I'm going to get revenge on V.F.D for what they are doing to us," Olaf said.

"And how are you going to get revenge?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but I'll find a way. Well, I got to go. Bye Esme," Olaf said, and then he hugged me. "Hope you get well soon.

"Bye darling," I said to him. "Thank you for coming to see me.

Olaf's P.O.V. :

Later on that night...

I decided to go to the bar to get me a few drinks and try to take my mind off of all of the drama that was going on. As I was ordering a glass of wine, a woman with long brown hair and a bald man that had a beard walked up to me.

"Aren't you Count Olaf?" the woman asked me.

"Yes. And who are you?" I asked the two people.

"We're enemies of V.F.D., "the man replied. "The members of V.F.D. fear us so much that they usually refer to us as the man with a beard, but no hair and the woman with hair, but no beard."

"If you two are enemies of V.F.D., then why do you want to talk to me?" I asked them.

"Because we have heard about what happened to you and Esme, and we also heard about Esme almost dying," the woman with hair, but no beard replied. "We were wondering if you wanted to get revenge on V.F.D. for what they have done to you and Esme?"

"Yes," I replied. "But how did you know about what happened to us?"

"We have spies who have been spying on V.F.D.," said the man with a beard, but no hair. "We could help you get revenge on V.F.D."

"And how are we going to do that?" I asked.

"We're going to help you burn down Mr.D's house, but after we burn down his house you could never go back to V.F.D. again," the woman with hair, but no beard said. "So, do you want to burn down his house?"

"I don't know," I said. "If I leave V.F.D., then I would never be able to see Esme again."

"Well, you could bring Esme with you. If you two leave the organization, then you two could be a couple again," the man said.

"I guess I'll burn down his house, but I have to ask Esme about this first," I replied.

"Okay," the woman replied. "We have to go. I want you and Esme to meet us at this bar on Friday."

"Okay," I replied, and then the man with a beard, but no hair and the woman with hair, but no beard got up and left the bar.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Esme's P.O.V.:

A few days later...

"Esme, I need to talk to you," Olaf told me after class.

"Okay," I said.

Olaf waited till the rest of the class left was gone before he started to speak.

"Esme, I have found a way to get revenge on V.F.D.," he told me.

"You did?" I asked him.

"Yes. I meet a man and a woman who were enemies of V.F.D.," Olaf replied. "They said that they would help me burn down Mr.D's house, but after I burn down his house, I won't be able to go back to V.F.D."

"But if you leave V.F.D., I might never see you again," I replied.

"Unless you decide to come with me," he said. "So, do you want to come along with me?"

"I don't know," I said. "I don't think that burning down Mr.D's house and leaving the organization is a good idea."

"But if you leave the organization, we could be a couple again," Olaf said.

I was still having trouble deciding what I should do. If I help burn down Mr.D's house and leave the organization, Olaf and I could be together again, but if I didn't think that burning down Mr.D's house was the right thing to do. But, if Olaf burns down Mr.D's house and leaves the organization, I would never see him again. I loved Olaf and I don't think that I can live without him.

"I guess I will go with you," I said. "But where would we leave after we leave?"

"I'm going try to find a house. Until then, we would stay at a hotel," he said. "We are leaving Friday at 6:00, so you better be start packing.

"Okay," I replied, and then got up. "Bye Olaf."

"Bye Esme," Olaf said.

I left Olaf's room, and then went to my room to start packing. As I was packing, Clara walked into the room.

"Why are you packing?" she asked me. "Where are you going?"

"Can you keep a secret Clara?" I asked her.

"Of course I can," Clara replied. I never told anyone about you and Olaf."

"Well, Olaf decieded thet he wanted to get revenge on V.F.D. He meet some people who said that they would help him burn down Mr.D's house, but he would have to leave this organization. Olaf asked me if I wanted to come along, and I told him that I would go with him.

"Isn't arson a crime?" Clara asked me.

"Yes," I replied.

"Then why are you going?" Clara asked. "You could end up going to prison."

"I'm going because if I go, me and Olaf could be together again."

"But, you can't burn down Mr.D's house and leave!" Clara exclaimed.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because I won't let you!" she replied. "Burning down peoples houses is illegal and if you leave the organization, I would never see you again."

"But, if I don't do this I can't be with Olaf," I replied.

"Oh, so your going to risk staying out of prison and our friendship just to be with Olaf?" Clara said, with tears in her eyes.

"Um, I guess so," I replied.

"Please don't do this!" Clara said. "I don't want you to become a criminal."

"This isn't about what you want Clara. This is about what I want! And I want to be with the man I love. There is nothing you could say or do that would make me change my decison," I told her.

"Fine then! Go leave! Well, I'm going to find a quiet place where I could be by myself and cry my eyes out," Clara said, and then left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Olaf's P.O.V. :

Friday...

I can't believe that the day I would burn down Mr.D's house was finally here! I was waiting for Esme in the V.F.D. parking lot. She finally arrived, carrying two suitcases.

"Hello Olaf," Esme said as she put her lugage on the ground.

"Hi Esme," I said. "Do you need any help with your lugage?"

"Yes," Esme said.

I put Esme's lugage in the trunk of my car, and then Esme and I got into the car and I started driving to the bar. When we got to the bar, I saw the man with a beard, but no hair and the woman with hair, but no beard standing outside the bar near their car.

"Hello Olaf and Esme," they said to us as we were walking towards them.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello," Esme said. "What are your names?"

"Most people refer to us as the woman with hair, but no beard and the man with a beard, but no hair," replied the woman with hair, but no beard.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked them.

"We are all going to go to Mr.D's house in our car, then us two are going to pour some very flammable chemicals around his house, then you and Esme are going to light a match and throw it on the ground near the flammable stuff. When the house is on fire, we would leave before the figherfighters and police come," explained the man with a beard, but no hair.

"Okay," I said. "Well, I guess I have to move me and Esme's lugage to your car."

After I moved me and Esme's lugage into their car, Esme and I got into the backseat and the man with a beard, but no hair started driving towards Mr.D's house. Esme was really quiet as we were driving there. She looked a little nervous.

"Are you okay Esme?" I asked her.

"I'm just feeling a little nervous," she replied.

"Why are you feeling nervous sweetie?" I asked her.

"I don't really know if burning down Mr.D's house is the right thing to do," she replied. "What would happen if we got caught?"

"You don't have to worry about getting caught," said the woman. "We have burned down many buildings, and we never got caught."

"We're here," the man said, stopping at a big green house.

"You two stay inside the car while we pour the flammable chemicals around the house. When we are done, you will light this matches," the woman said, handing me a pack of matches.

The man with a beard, but no hair and the woman with hair, but no beard got out of the car, and then got the chemicals out of the trunk of the car. They started spreading the flammable chemicals around the house. When they were done, they went back to the car.

"Now you two go out there, light the matches, and throw them on the chemicals," said the man. "After you two throw the matches, get inside the car and we will take two wherever you want to go."

Esme and I got out of the car and walked up to the house. I lit a match and then handed the matches to Esme. Instead of lighting a match, Esme just stared at the box of matches.

"What's wrong Esme?" I asked her.

"I'm really nervous about doing this," Esme said. "Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes," I said. "I think I might know something we could do that would make you feel less nervous."

"What can we do?" she asked me.

"Maybe if I light the match for you and if we throw down our matches together," I replied.

"Okay," Esme said.

I blew out the first match I lit, then I lit a match for Esme, and then I lit another one for me.

"On the count of three, we are going to throw our matches down," I told her. "One. Two. Three."

Esme and I both threw our matches on the ground. As I watch the house burst into flames, I started to smile. I was actually kinda happy to see Mr.D's house burn to the ground.


	24. Chapter 24

Authors Note: This is the last chapter of the story. I started writing this story in June 2005 and have finally finished it in January 2006. I want to thank everyone who reviewed my fanfiction and I'm glad that y'all liked the story. Usually in my chapters I write Esme's p.o.v. first, but in this chapter Olaf's p.o.v. is first. I hope all of you have enjoyed my fanfiction.

Chapter 24

Olaf's P.O.V:

After we burned down Mr.D's house, the man with a beard, but no hair and the woman with hair, but no beard drove Esme and I to a hotel. When we got into the hotel room, Esme sat on the bed and her suitcase.

"I'm going to take a shower," Esme said as she took a few things out of her suitcase.

"Okay," I said.

I sat down on the bed, opened my suitcase, and took out a bottle of wine and two wine glasses that were in my suitcase. I put the wine and the glasses on the bedside table. Then I took out a few candles out of my suitcase. I lite the candles, put them on the bedside table, and then turned off the lights. A few minutes later, Esme came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a very short red silk nightgown. Her hair was still a little wet from the shower. I was so suprised at how sexy she looked.

"You look very beautiful Esme," I told her.

"Thank you," she said, and then sat down next to me.

I poured Esme some wine and then poured some for myself.

"This is so romantic," Esme said, and then she took a sip of wine.

"Yes. It is, especially since you're here," I said.

Esme giggled. "I'm so glad that we can be together again. I missed you spending time with you."

"I missed spending time with you too. I also missed holding you in my arms and kissing your lips," I said, and then wrapped my arms around her and kissed her gently on the lips.

Esme put down her wine glass, and then wrapped her arms around me. Esme and I layed down on the bed. I could smell the scent of Esme's perfume as I was kissing her on her neck. Esme unzipped my pants, took them off, and started unbuttoning my shirt. She was feeling on my chest as she unbuttoned each button. I slowly slipped off her nightgown as we were kissing. Then we got under the covers and...

Esme's P.O.V. :

I woke up next to Olaf the next morning. Last night was so wonderful. At first I didn't think that burning down Mr.D's house was the right thing to do, and I felt kinda guilty about what I had down, but after making love to Olaf last night, I don't even regret what I have done. I looked at Olaf, who was still asleep. I was watching him peacfully sleep. He looks so handsome. I started stroking his blond hair. Finally, he woke up.

"Good morning darling," I said to Olaf.

"Good morning sweetheart," Olaf said, and then he kissed me on the lips. "I'm so glad that we left the organization."

"Me too," I said, and then I layed my head down on Olaf's chest and put my arm around him. "Because now we are together again. I love you Olaf."

"I love too," he replied.

"Since we left V.F.D., now what are we going to do with our lives?" I asked him.

"I'm still going to continue acting carrer. I might even write a few plays myself," Olaf replied.

"Can I be the led actrest in your plays?" I asked him.

"Of course you can baby," he replied, and then kissed me on the cheek.

"Do you think that we might end up having to burn down anymore buildings?" I asked him.

"Um, I don't know," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering," I replied.

I had no idea what the future would hold for us or what would become of us. I just hoped that our future would be bright, and if it was not, I'm sure we could get through it as long as we were together.

_The End_


End file.
